


Lost memories of you

by PFUCOFF



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Light Sadism, Masochism, Memory Loss, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFUCOFF/pseuds/PFUCOFF
Summary: Я совсем ничего не помню, но, кажется, я люблю тебя? Я была так счастлива, когда ты рассказывала о наших отношениях. Но ты что-то скрывала, это можно легко понять по твоему лицу. Ты часто пугалась меня. Мои резкие движения, внезапные объятия со спины приводили тебя в ужас.Что же я сделала с тобой раньше?
Relationships: Third Reich/USSR (CountryHumans), USSR/Third Reich (Countryhumans), Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)/Third Reich (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 8





	1. The first fragment: Let's meet again

Ноющая боль в затылке и приятная тяжесть рядом. Девушка медленно открывает глаза, и первое, что она видит — потолок противного голубого цвета, который так любят использовать в больницах. Что-то яркое слева слепит глаза, оттуда доносятся звуки машин и людей. Слишком раздражает. Чуть приподняв голову, девушка замечает тело в своих ногах, которое изредка сопит и ворчит во сне. А вот это успокаивает. Предположив причину, она чуть толкает спящее светловолосое нечто, пытаясь разбудить.

— Проснись, ну же, — голос сильно хрипит, да и звучит незнакомо, — Я сейчас вас скину, если не-  
— Советы! — внезапное нападение, которое оказалось объятиями. Такими родными и знакомыми. Райш уткнулась носом в шею и начала ее расцеловывать, — Mein Schatz...

Третья вдруг почувствовала, что ее отталкивают. Вспомнив про раны, она поспешно слезла с СССР. Видимо, Советы не полностью восстановилась, раз ее тело все еще болит. Напоследок мазнув губами по щеке, Германия разочарованно вздохнула.

— Успокоилась?  
— Д-да, прости, — улыбнулась Райш, смотря на растерянное лицо перед собой. И скорее еще недоуменное. Это было странно.

СССР дотронулась рукой до своей щеки и вновь подняла взгляд на Третью. Обдумывая что-то, Советы уже хотела задать вопрос, когда ее перебила Райш.

— Ты не помнишь, что случилось?  
— Да, — облегченно выдохнула русская, — Точнее, я не помню ничего. 

Нежная улыбка исчезла с лица Германии, а глаза потемнели, — Если это твоя очередная шутка, то, поверь, я запру тебя в подвале и буду долго пытать, — приблизившись, она провела рукой по шее Советов, подняла на затылок и прихватила короткие волосы, зашептав на ухо. Каждое слово обжигало кожу, — Намного дольше, чем ты. 

СССР лишь вздохнула, прежде, чем схватить Райш за горло и толкнуть на больничную койку. Другой ладонью она прижимала чужие руки, не позволяя двигаться. Оскал и немного презрения в глазах. 

— Я никому не позволю так обращаться с собой. Я не знаю тебя, поэтому меня ничто не смо- 

Внезапный и горячий поцелуй, дабы успокоить. Очень торопливый, местами даже грубоват. Райш скорее сделала это привычке, нежели сама хотела его. Отдаваясь ощущениям, внутри от слов СССР она паниковала. Этого не должно было случится. У них только наладились отношения, она не могла их так быстро потерять. 

Советы почувствовав дрожь под руками, опустила их ниже и обняла девушку. Эти простые действия, она ведь часто так делала? Слишком знакомо тело под ней, ее форма, шрамы на шее, запах. От последнего внизу сильно заныло, и СССР обхватила ее сильнее. 

Стук в дверь. Девушки оттолкнули друг друга одновременно, из-за чего одна из них чуть не упала на пол. Райш поспешно пыталась привести в порядок рубашку, но пуговицы раз за разом выскальзывали из пальцев. Советы, не выдержав, сама продела их, прежде, чем спихнуть человека с кровати и сесть самой. Повторный стук и уже отдаляющиеся шаги. 

— Ха... Это было близко,— прерывистое дыхание, глупая улыбка, — Так ты мне скажешь кто ты?


	2. The second fragment: Anticipation

Кандалы привычно натирали руки. Запах плесени, отходов, гнили. Под стать Третей. Спина ужасно чесалась из-за ран, поэтому она иногда дергалась, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то. Из-за шумных цепей Райш сдалась. Звуки ударами отдавались в голове.

Ладно, похуй.

Она вздохнула, негодуя на свою тупость. Теперь Германия жалела о том, что не успела убить себя, а точнее не смогла. Если бы если бы эти русские свиньи не проверяли ее камеру так часто, то сейчас она бы точно погрузилась в бесконечную тьму. Вместо этого, на нее надели кандалы, завязали глаза и больно пнули в живот. Суки. Возмущенная этим, Райш не переставала орать немецким матом, пока ее не ударили снова. Это уже ее заткнуло. Тихо стеная, она изредка отхаркивала кровь.

Снова шаги солдат. Даже не в строе они словно маршировали, каждый удар по земле отдавался характерным металлическим звоном. Райш фыркнула. Даже если они пытаются выглядеть соответствующе настоящим солдатам, для нее они были жалким тараканами...

_...Которые победили ее._

Чужой вздох и тишина. Германия почувствовала, что на нее смотрят. Очень неприятные ощущения.

— Любуешься мной? — Райш, как и всегда, остра на язык. Приподняв голову, она уставилась на примерное место Советов. Повязка чуть сползла, позволяя видеть кусок решетки. Германия могла посмотреть на СССР, но она не очень и хотела. Лучше ничего не видеть, чем взирать на тупые лица. Улыбнувшись, Третья плюнула на коммунистку.

— Долетело или мне снова плюнуть? Если что, я целилась в лицо  
— Мимо

Резкий удар в лицо. Характерный хруст.

— Если что, я целилась в нос. Сломала или снова ударить?

Райш снова отхаркивалась от крови, но теперь ее было куда больше. Кашляя, она не заметила, что повязку сняли. Перед глазами было все плыло. СССР, присев на корточки, довольно рассматривала последствия своей вспыльчивости.

— Ну-ну, неужели ты от этого в обморок упадешь? Нам еще сто-олько предстоит сделать, — Советы предвкушающе закусила губу, — Будет обидно, если ты откинешься так быстро, я, вообще-то, так старалась тебя оставить себе

СССР подняла голову Третей за волосы, заставив смотреть на себя, — Ты даже не можешь представить, что нас ждет

~🖤~


	3. The third fragment: New and old memories

— Я твоя жена

Кивок.

— Мы живем вместе

Лежащее на коленях тело снова кивнуло. Хоть врач рассказал все это раньше, СССР хотела подтвердить это у нее. Советы аккуратно провела рукой по светлым волосам, дотронулась до уха и начала массировать мочку. Третья вздрогнула, но быстро расслабилась. Посмотрев наверх, она рассматривала чужое лицо. Радости на нем не было, однако рука продолжала нежно поглаживать ее. И, возможно, немного дрожать от счастья. Умильнувшись, Райш ущипнула смуглую щеку.

— Когда я смогу уйти из больницы?  
— Ты издеваешься?! Ты, блять, память потеряла, а не простудилась, — от негодования Германия аж вскочила, — А если твое состояние ухудшиться?! Я..я... — Третья вспомнила все те дни, что она стояла у койки. Они показались ей вечностью. А СССР, застывшая в одной позе, приводила в ужас.

— Хей! Я не говорила про ближайшие даты, — замахала руками Советы. От ее движений Райш отшатнулась, — Хотя бы через год. Я не хочу жить в попытках вернуть память.

СССР неуклюже встала и приблизилась к Третей. Обняв ее, Советы успокаивающе зашептала:  
— Мне хочется новых воспоминаний с тобой, а не старых. Если будет возможность уйти раньше, я с радостью это сделаю. Ты не против?

Уткнувшись в шею, Райш тихо угукнула. Снова мягкие поглаживания. Видимо, Советы не смогла забыть как уговаривать Третью. Фыркнув, она уже хотела отстраниться, но ей не дали. Только обняли крепче.

— Я попросила не заходить к нам, — лизнув чувствительное ухо, СССР снова зашептала, но уже по-другому. Дыхание обожгло щеку, — У нас в расположении два часа. Как насчет новых воспоминаний сейчас?

— А что ты сказала доктору?  
— Что нам нужно время для плача и рыданий. Она чуть сама не прослезилась и запретила всем приближаться сюда, — Советы медленно расцеловывала плечи, пока снимала чужую рубашку. Вдыхая запах, что сносил ей крышу, она подталкивала супругу к кровати. Когда СССР почувствовала руку на щеке, а позже на подбородке, она провела мокрую дорожку из поцелуев от ключиц до губ. Каждое касание оставляло пылающее ощущение на телах обеих.

— Технически, ты знаешь меня всего день, — произнесла Райш, будто осуждая, прежде, чем упасть на кровать. Простынь приятно натирала кожу и остужала.

— И ты уже у меня в постели, — промурчала Советы, залезая на нее сверху и целуя, столь нежно и трепетно, до дрожи в коленях. Язык обводил острые зубы, щекотал небо и сплетался с другим. Иногда она отстранялась и, переводя дыхание, вновь кидалась в сладкий омут. Руки оглаживали сильные плечи, ласково дотрагивались до груди и опускались ниже. Касаясь бедер через ткань джинс, СССР расставила чужие ноги. Все было таким привычным: действия знакомыми, а запах родным. Весь разум сейчас кричал «моё!». 

И капля воспоминаний прорвалась через стену. Райш, что сейчас возбуждена до предела и извивалась под ней, была связана и лежала на грязном полу. С багровой кровью на лице. С фиолетовыми синяками. 

А она стояла рядом, счастливо улыбаясь.


	4. The fourth fragment: Tick tock

Тик-так.

Окровавленные стены. Гниющие трупы. Вечные звуки выстрелов за окном.

Тик-так.

Руки в порохе. Царапины по телу. Избегающий всего взгляд.

— Я не была настолько плохой. Я желала счастья для своего народа. Я-я не заслужила всего этого.

Она посмотрела вниз, на пол, на тела. Немецкая гражданка, не солдат, не врач. С черными волосами и темными глазами. Империя почувствовала, что эта женщина не поддерживала ее идеи, хотела сбежать. Таких презирали, убивали.

И здесь почти все были такими.

— Счастья...

Запекшиеся глаза трупов неотрывно наблюдали за ней. Осуждали, ненавидели.

— ...счастья?

«Исчезни, исчезни...»

Тик-так.

Кровь ползла к ней ближе, сгущалась. Из лужи формировалась фигура, чернела. Пистолет нежно коснулся лба Германии. Желтые глаза силуэта радостно светились.

Выстрел.

Тик-так

~~~

Та же комната, но уже без лишних тел. На кровати тряслась девушка, пожираемая своим страхом.

Настенные часы пробили полночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вне сюжета, можно сказать. Это время, когда Райш сбежала от СССР и скрывалась в других странах.


End file.
